This invention relates to a fastening device for mounting on the edge of an apertured panel wherein the device embraces the panel adjacent its edge and provides screw receiving means aligned with an aperture positioned adjacent to said edge. Devices of this type are well known in the art, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,233,230; 2,298,568; 3,308,708; and 3,557,655. Each of these devices disclose a generally U-shaped body member capable of being mounted over the edge of a panel and align a screw receiving means over an aperture in the panel.
Certain of the devices also show cam faced embossments for engaging one surface of the panel for the purpose of spreading the legs of the clip during installation and thence serving as a stop means to engage a wall of the aperture for preventing removal of the clip. The use of a tubular threaded carrying means having specific threads imposed therein is shown in the U.S. Pat. to Coe, No. 3,557,655; while the other patents, referred to above, show single thread or multiple thread engaging means struck from a sheet metal leg.
Each of these devices has limitations as to the accommodation of varying thickness panels, thereby requiring a wider inventory of parts for various applications in the assembly operations found in a manufacturing facility. The use of sheet metal nuts additionally creates a maintenance problem for later replacement when they inherently deteriorate through rusting or other problems such as seizing of the screw thread thereby not permitting ready removal for repairs.